My Friend of Misery
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village to find Naruto depressed after losing Sakura yet again because of him, and is now even more obsessed with becoming Hokage. And loses track of what's important. "my friend of misery" by metallica. Slight Naruhina & Sasusaku


BIMH: Another one-shot songfic! This one is "My friend of Misery" by one of the best metal bands; Metallica! Told in Sasuke's POV. Even though the song doesn't seen like a couple song, I always try to incorporate some NaruHina in it. Besides that, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I benefit in no way from this fic except for being able to get reviews from you. Naruto is not mine nor is this amazing song.

My Friend of Misery

A dark haired boy stood there as his comrade, the annoying blonde ninja Naruto, ran around yelling, "Just all of you wait, I'll be Hokage! You'll see!" _Ugh. _Thought Sasuke, _That dobe is always a broken record._

**You just stood there screaming  
Fearing no one was listening to you  
They say the empty can rattles the most  
The sound of your voice must soothe you**

He just kept talking about it. Doing it was another story though. Though most said he'd never make the position, he ignored them.

**Hearing only what you want to hear  
And knowing only what you've heard**

There was only a few who actually believed he could do it**. **Mainly the Hyuuga Heiress who watched him, but he never returned the stare. He wasn't able to extinguish love from friendship, mostly because no one has ever openly loved him like a parent. Sasuke smirked.

**You you're smothered in tragedy  
You're out to save the world  
**

Though he never admitted it. Naruto was miserable in every aspect of the world. Sasuke could sense this. His return to village made Naruto happy, but the feeling was short lived, after all Sasuke took away the only person who motivated Naruto to bring him back. He started getting more and more depressed, earning him his new nickname from Sasuke, Misery.

**Misery**

Naruto always took the hits for his friends.

**You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery**

Even Sasuke knew never to obsess over the big picture, after he killed his brother anyways.

**There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery**

Many just left him to dream, hoping he would fail, because they only saw him as the demon he held.**  
**  
**You still stood there screaming  
No one caring about these words you tell  
My friend before your voice is gone  
One mans fun is another's hell**

He knew he had to be tough. He knew it was wrong to let him get little help from him, being a strong ninja, he could help him in many ways, teaching him all sorts of jutsu to help him get where he wanted, but he knew there was someone else that was going to help him in more ways than he would.

**  
These times are sent to try mens souls  
But something's wrong with all you see  
You you'll take it on all yourself  
Remember, misery loves company**

When Naruto realized his true feelings toward the Hyuuga heiress, her father refused, challenging him in every way to prove his worth to him, making him withstand the brunt of every hit placed upon him.

**Misery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery**

There was so much pain inflicted upon him. He still screamed and ran headfirst at every challenge, proving once again he could best the old man. Eventually, he laid off him so he could be with his love**.**

**You just stood there screaming  
My friend of misery**

Only two years later was his dream realized, and he was titled the Seventh Hokage (Because Danzou is the sixth in the manga.) And no longer could he sense any misery on him. Just happiness and joy.

"Well good job Misery," said Sauske, watching in the distance, "but I guess I'll go back to calling you dobe now."

AN: What did you think? It wasn't the best thing I made, but it would still be nice if you reviewed, so please do so down there! Even an anonymous review would help. Flames are accepted, just as they're not stupid stuff like NaruSaku Rules! F*** NaruHina! Those will be deleted on the spot.


End file.
